marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
The MLPB Awards
The MLPB Awards is a biennial event where fans vote in several categories to celebrate the anniversary of the channel. It has taken place in 2012, 2014, and in 2016. Synopsis MLPB posts a video where the fans vote for their favorite characters, videos, and more. These results are uploaded on or near their channel's anniversary on July 31st. Voting On July 5, 2012, MLPB released a video saying that they wanted the fans to vote for the following categories: *Best Character *Best Video *Best Plush (Plush that looks coolest, or best) *Best Wario & Waluigi's Super Adventures *Best Wario Sings *Best Series *Strangest Video *Best Quote *Strangest Character *Smartest Character *Dumbest Character (Smarts, NOT Personality) *Most Failish Character (Intentionally Fails In MLPB Videos) Eventually, though, the categories were narrowed down to the following in 2013: *Best Main Character *Best Supporting Character *Best Video *Best Series *Best Extra *Best Holiday Special *Best Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Episode *Best Wario Sings... Episode Marioluigiplushbros announced the categories for 2016 on July 1. They were: *Best Main Character *Best Supporting Character *Best Video *Best Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Episode *Best Super Smash Bros. Plush Episode *Best Wario Sings... Episode *Best Holiday Special *Best Series Results On August 7, 2012, MLPB uploaded the results of the MLPB Awards. Unfortunately, they were a few days late due to editing and filming problems. It was almost 30 minutes long, because of all the content they had to fit into that one video. Best Quote: "Gimme Thumbs!" - Donkey Kong 2nd Place - "Ooh, Ahh, It's the Perfect Plan!" - Bowser, "I love chicken..." - Shadow, "Holy Mama!" - Wario (tie) Best Plush: Bowser and Waluigi (tie) 2nd Place - Yoshi, King Dedede, Baby Luigi, Lakitu and Spiny, Donkey Kong (tie) Strangest Character: Waluigi 2nd Place: Luigi 3rd Place: Koopa and Shadow (tie) Smartest Character: Mario 2nd Place: Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Wiggler (tie) Dumbest Character: Sonic 2nd Place: Wario 3rd Place: Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Luigi, Goomba (tie) Most Failish Character: Waluigi 2nd Place: Toad 3rd Place: Wario, Bowser, Shadow (tie) Best Character: Luigi and Baby Luigi (tie) 2nd Place: Waluigi 3rd Place: Mario Best Wario Sings: "Wario Sings... Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom" 2nd Place: "Wario Sings... Daydream Believer" Strangest Video: "Waluigi Wants Chocolate!" 2nd Place: "Shadow's Stupid Adventures Ep. 1: Shadow's In Love!" 3rd Place: "Christmas Special 2011: The Wario on the Shelf - A Christmas Tradition" Best Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures: "Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 2-3: Double Cross" 2nd Place: "Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 1-2" 3rd Place: "Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 1-1" and Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 2-1" (tie) Best Series: "Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures" and "Super Smash Bros. Plush" (tie) Best Video: "Mario Winter Wipeout Qualifier and Ski Lift" (tie) 2nd Place: "Mario and Luigi Go To The Park!", "Wario and Waluigi VS The Rock!", Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 1-1 ", "Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 2-3" (tie) '2014 Results' The Awards for 2014 were released on July 31st. Best Main Character: Mario 2nd Place: Luigi 3rd Place: Sonic Best Supporting Character: Yoshi 2nd Place: Baby Bros. 3rd Place: Koopa Best Video: '''Luigi's School for Disgruntled Children 2nd Place: Wario's Addiction 3rd Place: Sonic the Snowman and Wario's Secret Club (tie) '''Best Series: '''Super Smash Bros. Plush 2nd Place: Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures 3rd Place: Luigi VS Wild '''Best Extra: The Egg Massacre of 2014 2nd Place: Mario's Death Alternate Ending 3rd Place: 4th of July Special 2014: George Washington Returns! Bloopers Best Holiday Special: Halloween Special 2013: The Wrath of Boo 2nd Place: Easter Special 2014: Mario and Luigi's Egg Painting 3rd Place: Valentine's Day Special 2013: Love Hurts Best Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Episode: 'Ep. 3-1: Cloned! 2nd Place: Ep. 2-8: Duel in Dreamland 3rd Place: Ep. 3-3: Snow Falls on Forbidden Forest '''Best Wario Sings: '''Harlem Shake 2nd Place: Money 3rd Place: Santa Claus is Comin' To Town '2016 Results The 2016 MLPB Awards Results were uploaded on Aug. 12, 2016. Best Main Character: Luigi 2nd Place: Wario 3rd Place: Mario Best Supporting Character: Kirby 2nd Place: Donkey Kong 3rd Place: Yoshi Best Video: The Mario Kart Dilemma 2nd Place: Wario's Movie 3rd Place: Wario's Addiction 2 Best Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Episode: Ep. 3-5: Paradise 2nd Place: Ep. 3-6: Return To The Clone Lair be added Best Series: Super Smash Bros. Plush 2nd Place: Luigi VS Wild 3rd Place: Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Characters * Mario (Host) * Luigi (Co-Host) * Peach (Trophy Giver) * Award winners and nominees Category:Videos Category:Events Category:2011 videos Category:Articles